


Only Bought This Dress So You Could Take It Off

by Anonymous



Series: Don't Go Wasting Your Emotion [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bad Sex, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female John Deacon, Female Roger Taylor (Queen), Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Johanna has a bad date on Valentine's Day, but Regina always knows how to make it better.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Don't Go Wasting Your Emotion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617586
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Only Bought This Dress So You Could Take It Off

Johanna shut her eyes as her back shifted uncomfortably against the rough sheets, hoping her current partner would take it as a sign she was enjoying their sad excuse for a quick shag. Truthfully, her mind was completely somewhere else as she waited for him to finish - regretting her decision to take his offer of going back to his flat. The date had gone as okay as a date could, their conversation flowing smoothly but never daring to actually go that deep into their personalities. 

It was Valentine’s Day, after all, and he seemed nice enough, hanging out at many of the pubs she and her bandmates frequented, so she didn’t expect him to be  _ that _ bad in the bedroom. She was completely mistaken however, now realising her blunder as he sloppily thrust into her. It was easy to trick the man into believing she was having a good time, disinterestedly clenching around him periodically and breathing a few exaggerated moans that Regina would’ve immediately detected as fake.

_ Regina. _

That damned mysterious blonde had invaded Johanna’s thoughts, even as she laid in another lover’s bed. It was hard to forget her though, the things she did and the indescribable way she made the bassist feel leaving a permanent stain in Johanna’s mind. The only problem in the way was the brunette’s fear of the taboo, too scared to open herself up to even more judgement from the unforgiving eyes watching their band ascend into local stardom - the public generally not taking well to anyone else except heterosexuals. And there was also the unmistakable fact that Regina attracted almost everyone with sight, her timeless beauty turning heads everywhere they went. Johanna mused that a woman of such caliber would never waste her time to settle down with her; even if their casual hook-ups brought them both an eerie amount of pleasure, it was a completely different topic to Johanna to consider being exclusive. The bassist would never want to take anything away from or hold back the blonde, even if it meant standing by while she assumed Regina snuck around with whoever she pleased.

Johanna hardly noticed her date was close until he pulled out, causing the brunette to open her eyes once again in confusion. She held back a grimace as he stripped off the condom, wanking himself off the rest of the way to finish on her bare breasts with a low groan. Expended of any further energy, he fell to the other side of the bed - apparently laying as far away from Johanna as possible. 

“Bathroom?” Johanna asked, slipping off the mattress before he could even actually respond. He vaguely pointed down the hallway from his bedroom and she noticed out of the corner of her eye that he unashamedly took in the sight of her naked form as she shuffled out of the room. 

Once the door had shut behind her, Johanna let out a long sigh as she sauntered over to the large mirror taking up much of the wall above the sink. She shook her head at the disheveled sight of the counter, embarrassed that she’d even considered going out with this man. Frowning at herself in the glass, she wiped the cooling stickiness off her chest with a spare towel she wasn’t even sure was clean to begin with. 

Even in the privacy of being alone in the bathroom, a faint blush crept its way onto her cheeks as she spotted a deep purple mark just below her collarbone. The memory was still fresh in her mind, Regina going all out just a few nights before to mark the bassist up as much as possible after a tense day in the studio - most of the lighter ones faded away now. There was no way her date hadn’t seen it, so he must’ve simply not cared or was too caught up in the one-sided moment to say something; not that much was said during their encounter anyways, the man too focused on chasing his own release to notice much of anything.

The flat was silent when Johanna stepped back out of the bathroom, finished with her hasty and definitely not thorough clean up, and she tiptoed back down the hall in hopes of her partner being asleep. Luck seemed to be on her side, the softly breathing man completely relaxed against the pillows without a care in the world. The brunette slipped on her discarded clothes as fast and quietly as she could, contemplating leaving a note before deciding against it and slinking out of the flat she never planned on returning to.

It was almost as if her mind floated on auto-pilot, and she only realised where she was as her hand connected with the wood, knocking gently in consideration of any sleeping neighbors. 

“Jo?” Regina tilted her head as she opened the door, bewilderment clear on her face as her chewing on whatever was stuffed in her mouth came to a halt. The blonde noticeably swallowed, stepping back to let the younger woman, whose head was hung in apparent shame, walk into her flat. “Come in, come in...I thought you had a date tonight.”

“I did,” Johanna answered, slipping her shoes off before following the drummer to her small living room. Regina softly tugged her hand to make the brunette sit on the couch, scurrying to turn down the volume on the television set that cast a fluorescent glow across the room in the absence of any other light sources before joining Johanna on the cramped sofa. 

“Want a chocolate?” Regina asked, unwrapping another shiny candy, one of many scattered about the coffee table, and popping it into her mouth.

“You bought yourself sweets on Valentine’s Day?” Johanna smiled, reaching over to grab her own piece of overpriced, heavily commercialised chocolate.

Regina shrugged her shoulders, turning her attention to the overplayed romance film displayed on the bright screen. “Someone had to do something nice for me.”

“Didn’t have millions of men out the door begging to spend such a special day with you?”

“Actually, I did. Got kinda bored after the third mile of walking down the line,” Regina smiled, eliciting a small laugh from Johanna. “No, I did get a few offers but none of them seemed worth my time.”

“What about that new guitar tech? Didn’t you say you think he’s cute?” 

“Yeah, but I saw him trying to hit up Brianna the other night,” Regina sighed, turning her gaze back to the bassist sitting next to her. “Enough about me, how come you’re sitting in my flat on such a lovey-dovey night? Did your date stand you up?”

“No, the date went fine,” Johanna answered, picking at a stray thread hanging off the skirt of her dress. 

Regina gave her a puzzled look, shifting so her body faced towards Johanna’s. “So what happened?”

“We went back to his place…” Johanna paused, feeling her face heat up at the thought of even mentioning the embarrassing sex she had just experienced. “And…”

“And?” Regina pressed, leaning in towards the brunette with anticipation and placing a gentle hand on her thigh.

“And it was just god awful!” Johanna sobbed, placing her head in her hands. 

“Oh, Jo,” Regina quietly spoke, rubbing her free hand soothingly up the younger woman’s back. “I know exactly what you’re feeling, love. You’ll be okay.”

“I’ve had more fun helping Freddie wash her cats,” Johanna groaned, making the blonde giggle as she rested her head against the brunette’s shoulder.

“That bad?”

Johanna nodded at the question, letting her own laugh escape from her lips at the absurdity of her day.

“Did you cum at least?”

Regina couldn’t help but laugh as a sharp elbow collided with her ribs, sitting back up as Johanna lifted her head to smirk at the drummer’s boldness. “ _ He _ did,” Johanna sighed, throwing her head back to look at the ceiling as she continued. “And he did it on my chest without even asking!”

“Ugh, boys are really the worst,” Regina replied, trailing a hand up to play with the brunette’s long locks. “Was his cock big?”

“Reg!”

“What? I just wanna know if there were any redeemable qualities of spending your precious time on this man,” Regina smirked as Johanna lowered her head to glare at the blonde.

“I mean,” Johanna sighed, looking anywhere except towards the girl next to her, “he was bigger than I expected, but that certainly didn’t make him at better at doing anything with it.”

“What a shame...a real waste of your night and a nice dress.”

“You’re telling me.”

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out like you hoped.” The sincerity in Regina’s voice as she gave the brunette a half-smile made Johanna’s heart melt, dragging her mind back into that scary state of uncertainty about her sexuality. “But you’re here with me now, so how about we watch this shitty romance film on the telly and finish these chocolates, yeah?”

Johanna lifted her head back up to sheepishly smile at the drummer, pulling her into a tight hug and muttering a quiet thank you into her shoulder. Regina responded by squeezing the brunette tighter, shifting on the couch without breaking their embrace and ending up in an awkward tangle of limbs consisting of Johanna half-laying on top of the blonde - but neither girl seemed to care as they trained their eyes over to the screen. 

Maybe it was all she had already been through that night or maybe it was the calming touch of Regina’s body under hers, but it wasn’t long before Johanna started to drift off as they finished off the treats to litter the table with empty wrappers and the consistent noise of the television droned on. It felt like it had only been a few seconds when Johanna opened her eyes again, blinking against the harsh light still filling the room. She tried her hardest not to stir, the warm cushion of the blonde’s chest she was currently using as a pillow and the light circles Regina was tracing against her back making it seem like she’d never experience anything better. 

“I know you’re awake,” Regina whispered, never taking her eyes away from the television or stopping her lazy motions. Johanna simply hummed in agreement and shifted herself against the older woman, hoping her partner would take notice of the way the short fabric of her dress rode up to expose the flimsy thong she donned that left her backside completely exposed. 

There was no way Regina didn’t feel the increase in the brunette’s heart rate when she teasingly ran her hand just above the swell of the bassist’s arse, knowing exactly what Johanna was subtly hinting at with her body movement. 

“It’s getting late,” Johanna whispered back without any hint of an attempt to actually get up. 

“You don’t have to go,” Regina answered even quieter, shifting her gaze over to the brunette. Johanna was surprised to find a hint of nervousness in the blonde’s stare, her usual air of unbreakable confidence wavering for some reason unknown to the bassist. The hesitation instantly vanished once Johanna smiled up at her, taking opportunity of the potential innuendo of her statement to toy with the thin waistband of Johanna’s thong. 

“No, I guess I don’t,” Johanna sighed, trying to hide any innate reaction to the blonde’s seductive touch. “But do we have to spend all night on the sofa?”

“You were the one who fell asleep,” Regina muttered, pulling back the thin string around the brunette’s waist before releasing it with a resounding snapping noise. Johanna gasped at the action, pinching the drummer’s side and making her squirm against the weathered cushions. 

“I did not, I simply shut my eyes for a few minutes,” Johanna grinned as she sat back up, legs now straddling Regina’s torso. 

“Are you sure we have to get up?” The blonde asked, running her hands up the younger woman’s thighs, boldly sliding her fingertips under the loose, hanging fabric. Johanna curiously raised an eyebrow, trying to keep her heartbeat under control as Regina’s touch seared into her goosebumped skin. “I’ve got the perfect view right now, your tits are practically in my face.”

“How romantic,” Johanna sighed, rolling her eyes at the comment. 

“Well it  _ is _ Valentine’s Day,” Regina replied as her hands wrapped around to finally settle on the brunette’s backside. 

“Don’t remind me,” Johanna griped as she leant down to cup Regina’s cheeks in her hands, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. It appeared the blonde was having none of that sincerity, though, as she greedily prodded her tongue into the bassist’s mouth and roughly squeezed the flesh still in her hands. Johanna breathed into the kiss at Regina’s action, shamelessly letting the drummer take dominance of the situation despite their positions. 

A high-pitched whine escaped from Johanna’s throat when Regina harshly bit her lip before pulling back, making the brunette pout when a warm hand left her skin to gently trace over her now delightfully swelling lip. The drummer quietly laughed at the reaction, holding back a moan of her own as Johanna let her mouth hang open in a silent invitation. The bassist’s eyes fluttered shut as Regina slid two calloused fingers against her tongue, the familiar weight temporarily erasing all the previous horrible memories of her night. 

Her hips jerked when a light hand returned to her hip, this time making its way over to the crease where her leg met her core. Johanna knew the blonde wouldn’t give in that easy, though, and continued swirling her tongue around the digits pressing inside her mouth. A small tap against her skin was a wordless signal to lift her hips slightly, immediately obeying as she wrapped her lips around Regina’s fingers. It made Johanna feel powerful to hear a strained moan from her partner as a finger trailed over to her scarcely clothed cunt, barely dipping into the wetness that had begun to gather there. 

“Shit,” Regina whispered as she slowly dragged her fingers from the brunette’s mouth, causing the latter to peak open her eyes. It made Johanna’s hips instinctively stutter as she saw the blonde staring back up at her with hooded lids and a deep blush spread across her face, clearly enamoured with the younger woman on her lap. The static of the forgotten television was the only sound filling the room as both girls held their breath, staring into each other’s eyes as Regina used her drier hand to pull Johanna’s underwear to the side. The brunette let out a ragged gasp as Regina demonstrated her typical provocative attitude by delving a wet finger between the bassist’s folds, sliding between her heat at an agonizingly slow pace. 

“Wait,” Johanna breathed as a fingertip pressed against her entrance. 

“Everything alright?” Regina asked, removing her hand as soon as the quiet command was spoken. Johanna nodded in response, noticing the flash of disappointment in Regina’s face as she slid down the couch to rest between the drummer’s legs. “What are you doing?” Regina smiled, relaxing into the cushions as Johanna tugged at her thin, silky pyjama bottoms. 

“I want to get you off first,” Johanna replied with her own wicked smile, tugging the shorts off with the older woman’s help. It didn’t surprise the brunette in the least to discover Regina wasn’t wearing any underwear and gave the other girl a pointed look with a quirk of her eyebrow when she saw the small patch of dampness that had soaked through the shorts. 

Regina simply winked at the younger woman's look, spreading her legs for the latter. "Well, I'm not gonna say no to that."

Johanna internally grinned when Regina's muscles tensed under her touch, slowly dragging her thumbs over the soft skin of the blonde's inner thighs. It was always rewarding to give back some of the tortuous teasing Regina always dished out and Johanna kept herself out of reach from her partner, smirking as the drummer writhed under her hands in vain. She couldn't hold out for long though, desperate herself to get a taste of the older woman, and gave a quick tantalising to Regina's clit. The blonde rocked her hips at the contact, shamelessly searching for something more as her hands gripped at the cushions below. 

It didn't take much convincing for Johanna to finally and fully give in, dragging the flat of her tongue over the smooth folds presented in front of her. She delved her tongue between, moaning into the blonde's skin at the dizzying taste and letting her eyes slip shut again. The bassist wasn't surprised to feel a soft pair of hands lace themselves into her hair, their presence heavy against her scalp but never tugging. 

Regina’s breath came out in measured pants, obvious to her partner that she was trying to hold back any loud moans, and Johanna decided to increase her efforts by focusing her attention on the drummer’s clit and taking a hand off her leg to ghost teasing touches over her plush, slick folds. Johanna felt triumphant when a low moan filled her ears, proud she had easily accomplished her goal of making the blonde more vocal, and harshly sucked on the bundles of nerves her lips were currently wrapped around. The stronger grip in her hair made Johanna breathe a moan of her own, the vibrations against her core making Regina’s legs tremble.

“Oh fuck,” Regina groaned, loving the way Johanna’s fingertips pressed into her leg with enough pressure to keep her hips still and certainly leave bruises the next day. Johanna opened her eyes to look up at the blonde as she unsuspectingly slipped her index finger inside, feeling her own wetness flood her core upon watching Regina’s eyes roll back and her mouth fall open. A continuous stream of curses left Regina’s mouth as she adjusted to the recognizable stretch of a second finger prodding against her entrance mixed with the euphoric continuation of the brunette’s mouth around her clit. 

It made Johanna crack a smile to see Regina frown down at her when she lifted her head, slowly pumping her fingers as she used her other hand to wipe at her dripping chin. The drummer took in a breath as if to say something, but was cut off before she could begin. “Always so greedy,” Johanna whispered with a smirk.

“Just for y-you,” Regina answered back, stuttering on the last word due to the press of Johanna’s fingers slick with her own pleasure against her clit. 

The bassist seemed satisfied with the response, dragging slow circles along the swollen bud and bringing a third finger up to her partner’s entrance. Regina squeezed her eyes shut as the digit slid in along with the rest, releasing a loud sigh as her stomach muscles tensed with the pressure of holding off her release. Johanna’s own core pulsed at the feeling of the blonde clenching around her movements, increasing her speed in a hasty attempt to push Regina over the edge. 

A loud gasp filled the room as Regina’s orgasm washed over her, the aid of Johanna’s slowed but never stopping movements making her legs shake with the force of it. It was clear the drummer was finished when her tense body sagged into the softness of the sofa, Johanna placing a few light kisses on her inner thighs as she gently removed her hands. 

Her chest still heaving and limbs trembling, Regina lazily smiled down at Johanna before using her easy grip on the brunette’s hair to guide her up to lay on top of her again with their chests pressed flush against each other. “And where did all that come from?” Regina laughed, pushing a stray strand of hair behind the bassist’s ear. Johanna simply responded with a shrug of her shoulders and a giggle of her own, leaning down to press a chaste but affectionate kiss to the blonde’s lips. “Well sit back up, I wasn’t done with my work.”

“How ungrateful,” Johanna smiled but ultimately complying to the demand and moving back to her previous position. 

“I’m not ungrateful!” Regina defended, mirroring her past movements and placing her hands on the younger woman’s thighs straddled around her torso. “But the sight of you between my legs got me thinking about getting you off.”

Johanna blushed at the explanation and pulled her dress over her head, tired of the slow pace she had set earlier. Regina raised her eyebrows at the reveal of the brunette’s push-up bra, but decided against saying anything about it when Johanna took it off as fast as possible. The blonde’s hands trailed back to Johanna’s core, dragging a finger over the damp fabric before pulling it down her legs are far as their position would allow. 

A small whine left Johanna’s lips when Regina slid her fingers between her obscenely slippery folds, a hand of her own flying up to grip onto the couch for some sliver of balance. The drummer must’ve shared her impatient mood because Johanna barely had time to support herself before two slick fingers disappeared into her body. The beginnings of her orgasm were embarrassingly already brewing within the bassist and couldn’t control the way her cunt pulsed around the intrusion, soft sobs falling from her lips as Regina pumped her fingers at an unrelenting pace. 

The strain in her thighs combined with the unspeakable amount of pleasure coursing through her veins made Johanna double over, fisting a hand into Regina’s damp t-shirt as her breathing became ragged. The blonde didn’t let up in the slightest, though, and Johanna snaked her hand up Regina’s chest to barely brush a calloused finger over her nipple that lewdly poked through the faded fabric. Johanna’s laugh at her partner’s hip stutter due to the contact devolved into a breathy moan as Regina added another finger alongside the others while impossibly increasing the pace of her motions. 

The position was a little awkward for a kiss, but nevertheless, Johanna leant down to sloppily connect their lips. It was far from a real kiss, more of just a tangle of tongues and panting into each other’s mouths, but the strange embrace made the bassist feel particularly sentimental despite the naughty situation they were currently in. She pulled away to stare down at Regina with a dopey smile and the sweet moment was immediately interrupted - the harsh press of the blonde’s fingers against her g-spot punching a noisy moan from the brunette. Regina didn’t seem to mind, however, the lost smile from Johanna appearing on the blonde’s face as she repeated the motions with an added intensity. 

“Fuck!” Johanna croaked as she clenched around the fingers buried inside her, the dam within breaking unexpectedly as she reached her climax. She slipped her eyes shut as her cheeks heated up in shame when she felt the abundant wetness trickle down her legs, clearly embarrassed but too in love with the pleasure running through her body to make the blonde stop. Too nervous about her dramatic orgasm, Johanna kept her eyes closed even when Regina’s movements stopped and soothing hands gripped her hips. 

A wet finger slowly trailed up her torso, seemingly determined to trace over each little curve of her body, a noticeable hitch in her breath when it reached her breasts only adding to the humiliation. The single digit turned into a soft hand, caressing her cheek in the palm of it and running a thumb over her cheekbone. Johanna couldn’t help but lean into the touch, begrudgingly peeking her eyes open to find Regina already grinning up at her. 

“You’re really something else, Jo...ethereal, really,” Regina whispered, subduing the younger woman’s qualms with the latter even having to voice them. The brunette couldn’t find it in her to verbally respond, opting to put her weight against the drummer and bury her smile in Regina’s neck. The blonde quietly laughed at the reaction, innocently drawing random patterns across Johanna’s still somewhat heaving back. The dull static of the television provided tranquilizing background noise as they stayed cuddled together for many minutes as their breathing evened out. 

“ _ Now _ can we get off the sofa?” Johanna whispered into Regina’s skin, pressing a soft kiss against her neck after asking her question.

“I suppose so,” Regina answered with a jokingly dramatic sigh, laughing when the bassist giggled at her antics. 

“Would you mind if I used your shower?” Johanna added, still making no effort to actually detach herself from their embrace.

“Only if I get to join you.”

“Everything I ask of you comes with terms,” Johanna sighed, lifting her head just to make sure the drummer saw her eye roll.

“Just kidding,” Regina smiled, using the hand still plastered against the bassist’s back to gently pat her skin. “But I’d love to make you cum again if you’d let me.”

Johanna lightly smacked Regina’s arm at the comment, finally sitting up to haul herself off of the couch. The brunette held out a helping hand to her friend but was only met with a curious look, the blonde’s eyebrows raised in wait of an answer to her proposition. 

“Alright, fine...but two can play at that game.”


End file.
